


Marty

by Sterek_09



Series: Your here now [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09





	Marty

It's been a week . a week since I saw him we made love three times that night each time better that the first . After we made love for the last time he holder me close and whispered how happy he was , then he disappeared I see him sometimes at school but he never talks to me , he just gives me sad longing looks . What did I do wrong that night I tried so hard so he wouldn't leave a realise I was just a stupid mudblood . '' mione stop looking people are going to think you just want to present for anyone .'' Ron whispers in my ear he then gives me a firm look . I cast my eyes down , rons been telling me for years that I'm his mudblood whore but last night with Draco I felt something real . Felt like more than a whore . Not just a sex toy for Ron . our relationship wasn't like this at the start we were happy but something in Ron changed . 

I'm protrolling the hallways to make sure everyone is in there dorms but curfewfall when I get pulled against a warm body , I struggle at first thinking its Ron but then the person starts laying soft kisses down my neck and I know who it is . I let a moan leave my mouth '' God Mia you don't know what you do to me .'' He moans in to my neck . '' come to my dorm , you know you want to . '' I can't trust myself to speak so I just nod my head , he takes my hand and leads me through a secret passage way that leads to his dorm . 

Once in side he removes all my cloths slowly and place sorry kisses randomly all over my body .'' Your so beautiful Mia , you fit me so perfectly like you was made for me .'' I don't think I can trust my self to say anything at all when I have sex with Ron he just says what a little good mudblood slut I am and how good I take his cock . 

3 weeks later  
'' miss granger , you are 3 week pregnant congratulations.'' The nurse smiles at me but it feels like my world is falling apart around me Draco left me just two weeks ago and I know it his I can feel it ......./p>


End file.
